English Teacher Thing
by ClosetFanGrill
Summary: Sora decides detention wouldn't be the end of the world. Boy love. SS or SL Silly oneshot


A/N 1: My goodness, what can I say. Alternate Universe, school kinda deal. I'm thinking Sora will be about 15, therefore Riku about 16, and everything else really speaks for itself.

'Warnings': Boylove

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Square, DizyKnees and Seamus Heaney all own everything.

A/N 2: Enjoy, kids!_  
_

_  
…_

_Must be an English teacher thing.  
_  
It must be. Really. He came to the conclusion somewhere between chewing one end of his pencil and gnawing down to the middle contemplatively, it was the only thing that made sense.

They must possess something within the fathoms their souls, harbour something deep, dark and coiled, written within every fibre of their very being, their DNA! Something that fuelled them ever, ever onwards. Something that filled their intellectual, strong but acutely sensitive and detached artistic selves… with the irrefutable desire… To teach English, at a secondary school level.

He mulled over his previous infatuations. Marluxia… Dishevelled strawberry blond, long legged and graceful man that forever smelled like cherry blossoms, enigmatic, save the sadistic smile he saved for serving out detentions. That had been short lived, snuffed out the moment he announced, in the second term, that all students must address him as 'Lord'. Claiming it his official title since he inherited a castle in Scotland of some ridiculously intimidating and generally quite hostile name, or some such nonsense. Sora suspected he had just bought himself a square foot of land in a field somewhere. But one that came with a mile of fishing rights in a nearby river. He wasn't the type to settle for less than that. … Egotist.

Then there was Strife. Golden haired young man, with a hesitant smile and a world weary look in his bright blue eyes. Who Sora was positive he saw stumbling out of the supply cupboard on more than one occasion precisely eleven seconds after…

Sephiroth, who had just been… frightening. But beautiful to the point of being almost angelic. If it weren't for the poison green of his eyes, that complemented his long silver hair. A lean but strong body hidden under his work suit, a wit far stronger bared shamelessly to the world.

No wonder he always got his homework in on time.

Now, in his for the forth and leading onto the fifth and final year attending Destiny Community School, was the worst case yet.

Sora ceased his chewing to glance up at Riku and scowl, mouthing 'WHAT?' across the table, earning a mournful pout from the boy who promptly stopped rubbing his foot against Sora's leg.

Allowing his eyes to droop shut once more, Sora drew the end of his pencil into his pink lips once more, swelling at the constant bump of the soft wood just a touch. He really should be reading. But _Of Mice and Men_, masterwork or no, just did not compare to the prospect of…

He recalled with a shudder, reclining back against the hard blue plastic of his chair to sit with a comfortable slouch, that cruelly brief moment in which the air around him moved. That barely noticeable shift of warm to cold to warm, proceeding the breath that stirred the hairs of his neck. Announcing the lips that hovered by the shell of his ear, that responded by flushing deep pink and sending a tremor down his spine, all its little echoes petering off to each and every corner of his body, as that voice spoke in a smooth, low tone…

His book started to pivot violently in his hand , seriously damaging the credibility of his 'I'm looking down reading' act. With cold calculation, he creased his brow against the deathly quiet hiss of "Sora. _Sora!" _issuing forth of his silver haired friend in warning and annoyance.

He barely registered the pad of leather shoes against the thin carpet tiles of the English room before his eyes burst open with alertness, bright and blue like the first sky too follow the sun when it ruptured through the clouds after the rain, his spine was aflame and his skin quickly catching, book jolted free of his hold- All catalysed by the simplest…

"Sora."

"S-Sir!" And he knew he _hissed_ it.

A current of stifled laughter, giggles and whispered followed Sora being 'started from his sleep'.

"What have I told you…" Mr Leonheart shifted from his place next to Sora's ear, a rogue strand of dark chocolate hair grazing the base of his neck wickedly, to lean over his shoulder, pluck his book from the desk and place it upright in his near limp hands. "…about sleeping in my class? " Sora grasped the volume with all his might. Yet still it slipped in his hold.

" Not to do it, sir… Sorry…"

"Very good. Now what happens to students that don't follow that rule?"

"Detention?"

"I'm impressed. You are somewhat attentive after all." If Sora didn't know better he might say he detected the most ghostly of impressions of a smile in that voice… "Now read, or you will have to make the time up out of hours. Final warning."

He bushed hotly and turned to smile apologetically, only to find Mr Leonheart was sitting at his desk across the room again. Sora wondered if he was glaring at his own copy _Of Mice and Men _with particular passion, his own brow furrowing and creasing the smooth iridescent ribbon of the scar across his face, to fight a smile of amusementWho'd have thought Mr Ice Queen had it in him?

Ignoring the titters coming from his classmates at his supposed expense, Sora smiled down at chapter two, setting about pretending to read once more. He didn't mind, whatever made them happy he supposed. Everyone but the sulking Riku, at least.

He decided detention was a promise, not a threat.

And…

Yeah, there was definitely something about English teachers.

…

----

A/N 3: Well, thanks for reading and that -other- 'R' some people like to do when they read something. As usual, there are cookies for all who take the time -wink-

Cloud: -holding out a tray of freshly baked keyblade cookies- I... Don't have a choice, you know. Just... Take one and go...


End file.
